


Let's Look at the Stars Together

by PrussiaPanda



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Angst thanks to izumi but only like briefly, Fluffy, Iike only if you squint, M/M, Rating thanks to izumi, Stargazing rtizu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:41:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29905407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrussiaPanda/pseuds/PrussiaPanda
Summary: He'd be lying to himself if he said he didn't try the words "I'm his boyfriend" in the mirror to himself everyday. Everytime the words come out of his mouth he feels himself get a little awkward; not the thought of Ritsu behind his boyfriend, but the thought of himself having a relationship.
Relationships: Sakuma Ritsu/Sena Izumi
Comments: 12
Kudos: 17





	Let's Look at the Stars Together

**Author's Note:**

> Finally, I finished it, phew! I was suffering w writers block and this fic went thru lots of rewrites haha
> 
> Not beta read or anything so excuse any mistakes 🙏🙏 enjoy!

With how busy Izumi has been this week, he's hardly paid attention to his- well, his new relationship. He'd be lying to himself if he said he didn't try the words "I'm his boyfriend" in the mirror to himself everyday. Everytime the words come out of his mouth he feels himself get a little awkward; not the thought of Ritsu behind his boyfriend, but the thought of himself having a relationship. 

Neglecting their relationship would put a strain on both of them, and even though he could be a bit self-absorbed in his activities and work, that made no excuse to ignore the other. 

So, he decided to make time for him in his busy schedule. Ritsu would wait at his photo shoot and they'd go somewhere...he's not sure where exactly. This time he wouldn't mind if he slept while waiting, luckily his photo shoot is later in the evening anyways. He wasn't much of a romantic, but he did like the other and wanted to show him he did in fact care. And no, of course he wouldn't say that out loud. 

They sent texts back and forth and when Ritsu agreed to it, he made sure to write it down so he wouldn't forget. 

When the time came around, he picked the other up and they drove on his motorcycle to the building. After everything was done, Izumi went to go search for the other saw him lounging around lazily on a soft sofa that he managed to find. Well, that's not really surprising...he could always find a place to sleep. Izumi's eyes looked the other over before trying to wake him up. 

"Hey, wake up." 

Along with a little push, it did nothing. Ritsu kept on snoozing. 

He sighed, looking around. The building was clear of people now that the photo shoot was done. After scanning the area, he decided no one would see what he was about to do. He bent down on one knee next to the sofa and whispered in his ear. 

"If you don't get up right now, I'm never taking you out ever again." 

Maybe this so-called threat wasn't good enough, or maybe Ritsu didn't think he was being serious. The only movement he saw was a light twitch. 

All right, fine. Izumi simply shrugged, stood up and after gathering his things, headed out. After reaching his motorcycle and turning it on, he sat there and waited while looking at himself in the mirror. Not like he thought he was ugly- he'd already fixed himself up and knew how good he looked. 

And just as he expected, the raven haired boy was already making his way over. It made Izumi smirk just a little out of satisfaction. Ritsu approached him, a frown on his lips. 

"That wasn't very nice of you, Secchan...were you really planning on leaving me?" 

"Hah-? Who said I was ever nice? I only told you the truth." 

Ritsu seemed to squint at that, but instead of arguing with him, he climbed onto the back of the bike. For a moment Izumi could enjoy his win over the other. 

"Mmhh...I'm hungry." 

The feeling of Ritsu's fangs grazing his skin made him shiver, but it also put a frown on his lips. This wasn't the first time the other asked to have a 'snack.' Izumi wasn't food, but nonetheless, Ritsu tried to tease him like this. 

"If you bite me I'll throw you off a cliff." 

He couldn't see him, but he could feel the other smirking. As expected Ritsu enjoyed it when he threatened him- if they weren't dating, Izumi really would throw him off a cliff. 

They started on a quiet drive, neither of them saying a word. When they finally stopped, it was on a small hill overlooking the whole city. By the time they got off it was slightly darker out, and while it was a bit chilly....Izumi had already thought about that ahead of time. 

Ritsu looked curiously as Izumi went through the bag on his bike. He pulled out a few blankets, one for them to lay on and of course, the other to keep them warm. 

"Is this the cliff you were going to throw me off of? Secchan's so romantic~." 

"Tch...shut up and move along." 

That earned a quiet laugh from him, and before Ritsu could tease him further, Izumi pushed the other to get him to move. 

Before long they both laid down, looking up at the stars. The sky was so clear Izumi could see every star as they twinkled, and with the bright moon above, this had to be the most perfect night ever to be out.

Izumi's gaze flickered over to Ritsu, but was slightly surprised to find the other staring at him. 

"Secchan's so gorgeous under the light of the moon. You look like you're glowing."

A faint pink dusted Izumi's cheeks and he looked away. While he obviously likes being complimented on his looks, hearing it from Ritsu makes it more embarrassing...

He felt the other slide closer, and when Izumi tried to pull away he heard Ritsu protest quietly, a soft whine sounding as he tried to tug on Izumi's clothes. 

Ughh, it was so annoying when he pouted, trying to get his way. 

"Secchan…look at me~."

He huffed at that, and looked over, jumping a little at how close the other was to his face.

"H-Hey, you're too close-!"

His eyes flicker down to his lips, then back up at those piercing red eyes…ah! That was an accident, Ritsu is so distracting.

Though it did make him think...in the short span of their relationship, Izumi hasn't actually...kissed Ritsu yet. It's not like he doesn't want to, he just...had a hard time with things like this. For so long, he didn't even feel like he deserved to be loved after fucking up so many things in his life.

Ritsu laughed quietly at that, a small smirk on his lips. He could tell the other was deep in his thoughts again, like always...how cute.

"Secchan~"

His attention was brought to the present when he heard Ritsu say his name again, looking into his eyes and relaxing, just a little. His face was pink and before Izumi could think, Ritsu leaned in to kiss him.

It wasn't a long kiss, and it made Izumi freeze slightly. Ritsu pulled him in closer and Izumi felt himself relax against his lips. When he pulled away, Izumi forgot how to breathe- it's not like it was a rough kiss, but his mind felt like it was short-circuiting. 

"Ahh...I'm so glad Secchan enjoyed my kiss so much."

His teasing tone wasn't appreciated, Izumi half glaring at him.

"Shut up, Kuma-kun."

Of course this was followed by a chuckle and Ritsu asking Izumi to make him shut up, which somehow he gathered the courage to do just that. He pressed a kiss to Ritsu's lips, not sure if the other let out a surprised sound or he was planning this all along.

They spend the night close, cuddled into a warm blanket while they stare up at the stars, Ritsu pointing out each and every one of them.


End file.
